Healing Injuries
by puts foot in mouth
Summary: Oneshot. Hanataro and Kira relationship story in four parts. Sweet, with the tiniest bit of angst with Gin in the background pulling strings.


Dedicated to littleLonelySoulreaper for challenging me to write this. Hope you like it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

**HEALING INJURIES**

* * *

Hanataro was bandaging a large brute involved in a Rukongai brawl.

"You're putting it on too tight," he roared.

"Please, just stay still a moment longer," he pleaded, kneeling beside the man.

With his one good leg he kicked Hanataro away from him, the bandage on his leg unravelling as he did so.

"Now look what you've done!" he hollered.

"Apologies, I'll—"

"Do nothing," he barked, limping towards Hanataro's cowering form with fists drawn back to strike the smaller man.

"What do you think you're doing?" A tall figure by the door demanded, chest bare and heavily bandaged.

Hanataro knew that face, knew that voice. Kira Izuru was something of a permanent fixture in the infirmary. Always polite, courteous, thankful, in sharp relief to the usual patients who varied between straight out rude or aloof.

The brute did not. "Who are you to ask me anything?"

"I don't need a rank to justify halting your needless bullying."

"Ha. No rank then."

Hanataro opened his mouth to say otherwise but Kira stopped him with his hand, as he stepped into the room. "Who are you to abuse his help? Name and division please?"

"Yeah, right."

"Now. Or I'll be kicking **you** around the corridors!" His hand moving to his sword, his visible eye narrowed.

The brute attempted an ingratiating smile.

"Now then, no need—"

"Name. Division."

"Hatsumoto Taku. Eleventh Division."

"Good. Now leave."

He did.

Kira moved to Hanataro's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No need. I did what anyone would do in this situation. You shouldn't let—" he stopped abruptly as if second guessing himself. "Who am I to lecture?" he murmured, so Hanatarou had to listen hard to hear him.

"Well, Hanataro Yamada is it?"

Hanataro nodded as he stood up from the floor.

"I'll go speak to Captain Unohana about this incident."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kira Izuru."

Kira moved to leave but paused mid stride. "Hanataro Yamada?"

"Yes."

"Let us be friends," he said, right hand held out.

An overwhelmed Hanataro took the proffered hand. "Yes," was all he could manage as Kira smiled.

"Perhaps I'll see you in the mess hall."

"Yes," he said again flustered at being addressed as an equal.

Not one week would go by without the appearance of Kira Izuru in Fourth Division. So they had plenty of occasion to develop their friendship.

* * *

The New Years Eve party was held at the Kuchiki Estate that same year. Half of Soul Society was invited, with many of the partygoers situated outside in the acres upon acres of cherry blossoms, in order to watch the fireworks display.

Hanataro and Kira, both being naturally quiet, and therefore a little at odds with the large crowds of noisy revellers, headed up by the likes of Abarai Renji and Ikkaku Madarame, had staked out a quiet spot in a shadowy alcove of the kuchiki dining room; growing steadily gigglier as the hours passed.

They shared a wide chair, fit for someone of Komamura's berth. Hanataro rested his head on Kira's shoulder as he whispered inane things into his ear and Kira laughed aloud, sometimes offering his own lips to Hanataro's ear, to whisper his own nonsense – his breath hot and tickly.

Neither of them knew quite how it happened, as Kira moved his head to whisper into Hanataro's ear, Hanataro moved to do likewise and in the crossfire their faces brushed together, cheek-to-cheek, nose-to-nose and lips meeting. They tried to lock eyes to gauge what the other one was feeling, somehow failing due to intoxication.

Someone's tongue met someone else's and neither mouth pulled away.

Hanataro hesitatingly placed a hand on Kira's thigh. In response Kira placed his hands on Hanataro's back, drawing them closer together. Encouraged, Hanataro moved his hand down the inside of Kira's thigh, close to his crotch. Both aware of what they were doing, both wishing to take it further.

But a pale hand clamped onto Kira's shoulder, jerking him away from Hanataro.

Lips still tingling from the broken kiss, Hanataro watched through alcohol-fogged eyes as Kira was dragged silently from the room by captain Gin Ichimaru.

Three months passed in which Kira made no further visits to Fourth Division. Hanataro only saw him a few times in passing as he trailed his captain, refusing to meet his eyes, head bowed.

Hanataro felt rejected, disheartened and embarrassed. He came to the conclusion that Kira wasn't in his right mind that night. He obviously did not share his feelings and was shamed by the incident.

Word got back to him of Kira's continued injuries, treated in his own bed. His own name noticeably absent on the rota, his relegation to cleaning duties more pronounced after that night. Was he being punished for improper conduct?

Soon after this he was assigned to Kuchiki Rukia. She treated him well from the start and encouraged and wishing to distract himself from thoughts of Kira, he devoted himself to her entirely.

* * *

Kira slumped in the alleyway, the announcement ringing in his ears long after the sound died.

_Used. Used. Used._

Hanataro also pondered the announcement as he walked along the deserted streets, hoping Ichigo was safe, when he turned another corner and spotted the broken figure.

He recognized the armband, the blond hair. "Kira Izuru."

Kira turned his head to sharply look at him as he ran forward. The blond man was slumped by the wall and tears streamed down what could be seen of his face.

Hanataro stopped beside his friend and suddenly felt dizzy, feeling foolish.

Captain Gin Ichimaru a traitor. Kira injured, clearly upset, and yet that one blue eye looked up at him with relief and something else he couldn't place. "Hanataro," the tears abating a little. "Hanataro, I—"

"No, say nothing."

It all clicked suddenly. Hanataro felt shame. Shame at his ignorance. "Kira."

"…I didn't mean, didn't want. Made me."

"I know," Hanataro soothed, leaning down beside him, "I'm an idiot. I was blind. I'm sorry."

All those visits, every week, and all those injuries – it was so blatantly obvious. Obediently walking behind his captain, cowed, never side-by-side and never equals. Their first conversation as Kira's voice faded. His prolonged absence after Gin Ichimaru caught them together. The placid acceptance as he was dragged away, none too gently. Kira acting as if it were the norm. As if Gin Ichimaru had the right to control his life like that – which indeed he had.

"No. Weren't to know," Kira said, voice choked. "He used me. I have to get to Hinamori."

He made to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him and he crashed back down. "Hanataro, get help. I tried to warn Captain Hitsugaya but I don't know if he got back to her in time."

Hanataro sat down beside his friend, feeling tears prick at his own eyes, as he held him close.

"I'm glad you're here, Hanataro."

"I'm glad too."

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

Hanataro snuggled into the taller man's chest. Kira wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, feeling protective. "What you did for Ichigo, Rukia, the others – wow. Hanataro, you're too modest."

"I did what anyone would do in that situation," he replied playfully, recalling their first real conversation.

"No. You did something extraordinary, forgive me but all the more impressive given your rank—"

"Thank you, Kira. No one has ever complimented me."

"Shameful! It's easy to be brave when you have the power to back it up. You should be promoted."

"No, I wouldn't wish it. I like my rank fine."

"I wish I had your courage."

"Kira, don't—"

"No, Hanataro, it's true. I've been cowardly. I apologised to Matsumoto. I visit Hinamori. I helped Kurosaki Ichigo but it's not enough. Can never be enough!"

"Kira."

Kira couldn't help it. He started to cry again.

"Kira, no don't. What your captain did to you. Understandable. Stop blaming your—"

"I can't help it!" Kira yelled, holding onto Hanataro all the more tightly.

"No one blames you," Hanataro said quietly.

Kira ran his hands through Hanataro's soft black hair. "I don't deserve you," he choked out.

"But you do, Kira, you do!" Hanataro's usual timidity disintegrating in the face of his lover's despair, as he kissed his neck, light feathery kisses that sent delightful shivers down Kira's spinal column and halted his crying.

"Hanataro, don't! Not deserving."

Hanataro continued, stopping only to whisper. "I deserve something special. I deserve you."

Kira paused, the words gradually sinking in before he moved his head forward to kiss him. They locked tongues, tasting each other's sweetness, the honey from breakfast lingering in their mouths and memories.

Outside Kira's bedroom window, cold hard rain pelted against the pane, the sky darkening. But inside, together in bed, all was sunny and all was warmth.

When the kiss was finally ended Hanataro gently pulled back Kira's fringe so that he could look into both his eyes. "I love you, Kira."

"I love you more, Hanataro."


End file.
